Vous les auriez vus
by Jin Ginkaku
Summary: Et si Momoi ressortait quelques dossiers gênants sur la GoM durant un dîner ... assez ... révélateur. Fic de Jin Ginkaku et de MissDattebayo. [Humour du même genre que Spiritisme]


Hey hey hey~

Ici MissDattebayo ! (Qui vous invite d'ailleurs à aller voir son profil :3) Oui, je sais, votre esprit est actuellement rempli de questions tel que "Mais c'est pas une fic de Jin Ginkaku là ?!" Et effectivement, c'en est une. Mais elle est aussi de moi ! En fait, c'est un peu compliqué...

Nous connaissant dans la réalité (et ouais... 'coeur') et ayant eu un cours de kayak ce matin (et c'était... douloureux... xD), on s'est amusé à imaginer la GoM dans la même situation que nous... Et nos cerveaux d'auteurs de fanfictions se sont emballés. Et voilà ce que nous vous avons pondu ! Niark...

Nous avons dans l'idée de faire un chapitre par sport et nous avons les quelques premiers en tête, si vous avez des idées, n'hésitez pas à nous les dire dans vos review's qu'on attend avec impatience ! :D

En espérant que cette fic commune vous plaira, gros bisoux et bonne lecture !

* * *

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne nous appartiennent pas...

Auteurs : Sur cette intro', c'est Miis' qui écrivait et Jin' qui la conseillait à côté. On inversera sûrement plusieurs fois durant l'écriture. Parce que oui, on écrira cette fic qu'en présence de l'autre :p

* * *

"-Vous êtes quand même vachement balaises au basket, soupira Koganei, admiratif, en reposant son verre vide sur la table."

Après la Winter Cup, Seirin été allée au restaurant et avait très vite était rejointe par l'ensemble de la GoM, accompagnée de Momoi, Takao, Kasamatsu et Himuro. Occupant une immense table pour tout ce petit monde, les discussions fusaient de partout sans faire attention à celles des voisins. Mais Momoi n'était pas réputée pour son sens de l'observation pour rien et quand elle entendit cette phrase, perdue au milieu des autres, elle se mit à rire de façon effrayante, créant ainsi le silence autour de la table.

Seirin, étonnée, se permit de la dévisager avant de remarquer que les membres de la GoM se tendaient et que certains que nous ne citerons pas - Midorima et Kuroko - tournaient la tête dans l'espoir de quitter rapidement la conversation. Aomine lança un malheureux et pitoyable "Elle est bonne la bouffe non ?" sous l'œil moqueur de Kagami qui, après avoir vu sa gène, voulait en savoir plus.

"-Ouais, ouais, super. Raboules les dossiers, lança le tigre en se tournant joyeusement vers la rose qui semblait s'amuser de la situation."

Losqu'elle ouvrit la bouche pour s'expliquer, un bruit de ciseaux qu'on ouvrait se fit entendre, faisant clairement comprendre qu'Akashi ne voulait pas que les dossiers en questions soient exposés à la vue de tous.

"-Cette fois, tu ne m'arrêteras pas, Akashi-chan."

Frémissant à l'annoncée de son surnom, le rouge n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'Aomine le faisait à sa place.

"-La ferme Satsuki !

-Non non non ! Momoi, si tu racontes tout ce que tu sais, je te passe Kuroko pour une journée. Ou une nuit si tu préfères, s'écria Kagami en se moquant de l'état actuel du bronzé."

L'objet du marché, actuellement en grande conversation avec Midorima sur les fluides non newtoniens (NdA Jin' : Si si, ça existe ! NdA Miss' : C'est son idée ! Pas la mienne ! xD), les deux espérant échapper à la honte, se tut aux mots de sa lumière et la fixa avant d'empoigner sa tête pour l'enfoncer violemment dans l'assiette devant lui. Le seul qui ne resta pas bouche bée devant la vitesse et la brutalité du choc (NdA Miss' : Ah la la... J'aime cette scène...) fut Aomine qui se mit à rire à gorge déployée tandis que le tigre se relevait, du riz collant sur la joue.

"-Ah ah ah, bien fait pour ta gueule ! continua-t-il de ricaner.

-Momoi, je te propose de commencer, grogna l'insulté."

C'est alors qu'un bras se leva. Celui de Mirorima en fait, qui demanda lentement :

"-Pourrions nous, s'il vous plaît, faire une minute de silence pour préserver notre ... ...

-Votre vie, lâcha Akashi. Pour cela, Satsuki, tu devras juste faire une minute de silence à chaque fois que la précédente se terminera."

Ne sachant pas quoi ajouter, tous finirent par être silencieux, faisant ainsi malgré eux, la fameuse minute. Excepté Murasakibara, qui après avoir vidé son assiette, se replia sur celle de son voisin, Himuro. Cette dernière rapidement vide, il leva des yeux tristes - et affamés - vers les autres plats.

"-Je peux manger ? fit-il en brisant le silence 'sacré'.

"-Bon, maintenant que cette foutue minute est pass... fit Kagami avant d'être coupé.

-Elle est pas terminée ! s'écria Kise qu'on avait oublié au bout de la table.

-Ta gueule Kise, ça m'intéresse aussi.

-Mais... Sempai... Tu es méchant !

-Momoi, si tu prononces un seul mot... commença Midorima, les lunettes brillantes d'un éclat malfaisant.

-Pour une fois que je suis d'accord avec le coincé, s'écria Aomine en tapant du point sur la table d'une telle violence que les plats se soulevèrent. Et le seul qui se renversa fut évidemment celui d'un certain violet, qui avait lutté durant les dernières minutes pour prendre toute la nourriture présente sur la table.

"-Aah... gémit-il alors que la sauce qu'il venait juste de verser coulait de façon provocante hors de son assiette.

-Atsuchi, fit gentiment Himuro en levant sa main pour la mettre affectueusement sur l'épaule de son ami."

Mais celle-ci n'atteint jamais son but, car le violet se leva froidement avant de partir en direction des cuisines, rapidement suivi d'un Himuro paniqué, qui murmurait "Il va tous les tuer !".

"-Ouais, c'est ça, allez faire vos trucs de gays ailleurs ! cria à leurs intentions Aomine, alors que Kuroko le dévisageait curieusement. Bah quoi ?!

-Si je puis me permettre... tu es toi aussi de ce bord là...

-Quoi ?! hurla Kagami avant de devenir aussi rouge que ses cheveux.

-Un problème avec ça ? grogna le bronzé.

-N... non... C'est juste qu'on s'est changés ensembles y'a même pas quelques jours ?!

-Et alors ? T'es pas aussi bien foutu pour que je sois intéressé..."

Momoi, rapidement partie dans ses nombreux rêves yaoistes, revint finalement sur terre.

"-Dai-chan, tu devras me raconter tout ça. Mais revenons au sujet qui nous intéresse tous beaucoup ! s'écria-t-elle ironiquement.

-Cela ne m'intéresse pas particulièrement, lâcha le vert en remontant ses lunettes.

-De toute façon, Shin-chan, tout ce qui t'intéresse toi, c'est ta chance.

-Sileeeence ! S'écria Midorima en lui enfonçant un bout de pain, qui avait - heureusement pour lui - échappé à l'assiette du violet, dans la bouche. Mécréant !"

Kuroko, étouffa un rire avant de mettre la main devant sa bouche pour reprendre son masque de neutralité.

"-Un problème Kuroko ?

-Mirodima-kun, tu es un garçon intelligent et tu dois donc savoir que plus personne n'utilise le mot 'mécréant' depuis le XVIIè siècle.

-Ce n'est pas 'personne' puisque moi, contrairement à d'autres qui ont une existence fantomatique, je l'utilise.

-Shintarou, fais attention, cracha Akashi.

-Akashicchi ! Ne menaces pas Midorimacchi avec ton couteau !

-Tu n'as pas une existence exceptionnelle tu sais, pour avoir besoin de conseils chaque matin sur ta vie...

-Po po po ! s'écria Aomine.

-Ferme la toi ! s'écrient d'une seule voix, le turquoise et le vert.

-Ah ah, toi aussi tu t'ai fais remballer, rigola Kagami, qui venait enfin de retirer tout le riz de son visage - ce que c'est collant du riz japonais ! -."

Le menaçant du regard, le bronzé eut l'intelligence (NdA Miss' : Lol...) de ne pas répondre.

-Toi aussi, tu peux te taire Kagami, firent d'autres voix.

-Po po po ! répéta Aomine, qui ne semblait pas avoir retenu la leçon.

-Excusez moi de vous interrompre les garçons, fit Momoi en se rendant compte qu'ils entraient dans un cycle infernal avec ce crétin de Daiki, mais nous avons un autre sujet de discussion."

Kuroko et Midorima se regardèrent, la lueur de haine qui habitait leur regard les ayant quittés, avant que le turquoise ne souffle :

"-Ca n'a pas marché... Ton idée était pourrie !

-C'est parce que c'est toi qui est périmé ! (NdA Miss' : Petit clin d'oeil à un passage de Spiritisme que les lecteurs de cette fic devront reconnaître... Mais si vous savez, avec le 'Note, il a muri' !)

-Les garçons ! répéta Momoi, mais en criant cette fois, obtenant ainsi le silence.

-Tu es effrayante Moimoichi, pire qu'Akashicchi en fait.

-Un problème avec moi Ryouta ?

-Bon, et bien nous, on va y aller, viens Takao.

-J'ai trouvé des desserts ! cria une voix, alors que derrière une autre lui criait de revenir tout de suite avec le chariot."

Murasakibara revint enfin, poussant effectivement un chariot de sucreries devant lui et l'arrêta devant le vert et Takao.

"-Shin-chan ! On a pas pris de desserts ! Et puis, je veux bien savoir ce qu'a à dire Momoi, fit-il malicieusement.

-Et bien ce sera sans moi.

-Shintarou, je n'ai pas enseigné la lacheté à mes joueurs. Reviens t'asseoir.

-Bref ! s'écria Momoi en profitant du calme soudain. Vous pensez tous que la GoM excelle partout où elle passe mais si vous les aviez vus ..."

* * *

C'est JIn~Jin... J'espère que cette petite introduction vous a plu...Je trouve que l'humour est un peu le même que celui de Spiritisme...(qui se finit bientôt...plus que 3 chapitre ! ) Breeef...En vérité, j'avais déjà eu un délire que la GOM à la piscine...(en cours de piscine, évidement ! Pas en maths ! )...donc quand Miss' m'a proposé, j'avais beaucoup d'idées.

Ce pourquoi je voudrais remercier cette amie, qui se reconnaîtra ( je n'ai pas des délires avec beaucoup de personnes en piscine...non non je ne suis pas si folle...)

Donc merci !

Et sinon, pour les reviews... Grand sourire !


End file.
